John F. Kennedy
Wie was John Fitzgerald Kennedy ? ''' John F. Kennedey was de 35e president van de Verenigde Staten, vanaf 1961 tot zijn moord in 1963. John Fitzgerald "Jack" Kennedy was op een dinsdag om 3 uur op 29 mei 1917geboren op 83 Beals Street in Brookline, Massachusetts. Hij was de tweede zoon van Joseph P. Kennedy Sr, en Rose Fitzgerald. Joseph was burgemeester van de stad en ook een congres lid. Kennedys vader was een man met grote ambities en met zeer weinig scrupules, die er jarenlang tijdens zijn huwelijk nauwelijks verborgen verhoudingen met andere vrouwen had. Kennedy woonde tien jaar in Brooklin. In 1927 verhuisde het gezin naar Bronx, New York City en 2 jaar later naar Bronxville, New York. Hij was katholiek. '''Kennedy’s jeugd en opleiding Kennedy bleek intelligent en had goede schoolresultaten, maar had al vroeg een slepende ziekte en wat later zware rugproblemen, die hem de rest van zijn leven bleven kwellen. Hij had ook de Harvard College bezocht. In 1935 maakte hij zijn eerste reis naar het buitenland, nl. Engeland samen met zijn zuster Kathleen. Hij zou op de London School of Economics in London gaan studeren maar keerde al gauw terug naar Amerika wegens gezondheidsklachten. In juli 1937 reisde hij met zijn familie naar Frankrijk. En vanaf die tijd tot september 1939 reisde hij naar verschillende landen in Europa, waaronder ook Sovjet-Unie. Zijn vader was op werkbezoek bij de Amerikaanse Ambassadeur in London. Op 1 september 1939 keerde hij terug naar London, de dag dat Duitsland Polen binnenviel. Op 3 september 1939, was John, zijn vader en zijn broer Joe bij de familie in het Lagerhuis voor toespraken en goedkeuring van het Verenigd Koninkrijk voor de verklaring van de oorlog aan Duitsland. Kennedy werd gestuurd als vertegenwoordiger van zijn vader om te helpen met regelingen voor de Amerikaanse overlevenden van de SS Athenia. Hierna vloog hij vanuit Foynes, Ierland naar Port Washington, New York. Dit was zijn eerste transatlantische vlucht. Militaire periode In september 1941, na een medische diskwalificatie voor het leger door zijn chronische lage rugklachten, is Kennedy is lid geworden van de Amerikaanse marine, met de invloed van de directeur van het Office of Naval Intelligence, voormalig marine-attache bij Joseph Kennedy. Kennedy was als een banier (vlaggenkenner) tewerkgesteld in het kantoor van de secretaris van de marine toen de aanval op Pearl Harbor in dececember 1941 plaats vond. Op 2 Augustus 1943 werd de boot waarop Kennedy en anderen een nachtelijke patrouille uitvoerden geramd door de Japanse toredojager Amagiri bij de Salomonseilanden. Kennedy was pas benoemd tot luitenant, commandant van een patrouille boot. Kennedy verzamelde zijn overlevende bemanningsleden bij elkaar in het water rond het wrak, en samen zwommen ze naar een klein eiland dicht in de buurt. Ondanks nieuwe letsel aan zijn rug wist Kennedy een zwaar verbrande bemanningslid naar het eiland te brengen, waarbij hij een zwemvest in zijn mond hield. En ook later naar een andere eiland waar ze tenslotte werden gered. Voor deze acties ontving Kennedy de “Navy and Marine Corps Medal”. Met zijn opmerkelijke moed, volharding en leiderschap wist hij verschillende levens te redden volgens de traditie van de US Naval Service. In 1945 werd Kennedy eervol ontslagen. Als oorlogsheld had hij verschillende onderscheidingen gekregen voor al zijn daden. Met name: Purple Heart, American Defense Service Medal, American Campaign Medal en Asiatic-Pacific Campaign Medal. Congreslid In 1946 begon hij zijn politieke carriere als congreslid samen met de Democratische Parij. Hij was een congreslid voor zes jaren. Als Congreslid bezocht Kennedy voor het eerst Frans Indo-China, waar op dat moment de Eerste Indochinese Oorlog aan de gang was. Senator In 1952 werd hij senator. In het volgende jaar op September 12, 1953 trouwde hij met Jacqueline Lee Bouvier. Met wie hij 2 kinderen kreeg.Caroline en John jr'.' Net als zijn vader had Kennedy al vroeg een levendige belangstelling voor vrouwen, en had een groot aantal minnaressen volgens roddelbladen (Marilyn Monroe). Op de 1956 Democratische Nationale Conventie, werd Kennedy genomineerd voor vice-president, voor de presidentskandidaat Adlai Stevenson, maar eindigde als tweede bij de stemming. Na de stichting van Noord- en Zuid-Vietnam, bezocht hij de regio opnieuw. Hij was correspondent van international news service. Als President ' In january 1960 begon hij met zijn campagne voor het presidentschap in de Democratische primaire verkiezingen. Op January 20 1961 werd hij officieel benoemd to president, met Lyndon B. Johnson als vice-president. Kennedy was de eerste roomskatholieke Amerikaanse president, en was de enige president toen die een Pulitzer Prize had gewonnen. Kennedy`s broer Robert was supporter van zijn campagne voor het presidentschap. Rober Kennedy werd in1986 vermoord. Kennedy's presidentschap begon in een economisch voorspoedige tijd. Wel waren er in de Verenigde Staten intern veel strijdpunten. Wel bekende woorden van zijn eerste speech als preident van de VS: '"Ask not what your country can do for you; ask what you can do for your country”. ''Ook vroeg hij aan alle naties om samen armoede, ziektes, tirannie en oorlog te bestrijden. '''Een van Kennedys doelstellingen als president ' John.F.Kennedy wilde dat het racisme zou verdwijnen in V.S . Met name in het zuiden kwam nog veel racisme voor en was er in het openbare leven sprake van een strikte rassenscheiding vergelijkbaar met de apartheid in Zuid-Afrika. Het verzet daartegen nam toe, mede onder de invloed van Martin Luther King. Veel strijders voor civil rights waren geïnspireerd door de vooruitgangsboodschap van president Kennedy, maar kregen in de praktijk geen steun van de president. Kennedy vond het opheffen van rassenscheiding een zaak van de individuele staten, en niet van de federale overheid. Kennedy was ook veel bezig met de koude oorlog. Door er voor te zorgen dat Coretta Scott King de vrouw van Martin Luther King eerder uit de gevangenis kwam had er ook voor gezorgd dat hij veel stemmen kreeg van het zwarte volk. Coretta S. King was in de gevangenis terechtgekomen wegens demonstraties voor gelijke rechten voor het zwarte volk. John F. Kennedy tijdens de koude oorlog ''' Toen John F. Kennedy in 1960 president van de VS werd, liet hij de kwestie Vietnam escaleren. Hij wilde Amerika's verbintenis met de containment politiek nog eens goed laten blijken en besloot dat Vietnam daarvoor de manier was. Het aantal Amerikaanse doden in het gebied bedroeg veel tijdens de Bevrijdingsfront van Zuid-Vietnam. Twee weken voor Kennedy's inauguratie op 20 januari 1961 had Nikita Chroesjtsjov (Rusland) de 'nationale bevrijdingsoorlogen' in Vietnam, Cuba en elders volledige steun van de Sovjet-Unie beloofd. Kennedy refereerde hieraan in zijn inaugurele speech als het 'uur van grootst gevaar' voor de vrijheid. Kennedy stuurde daarom Amerikaanse troepen, naar Vietnam eerst in 1961 3200 en in 1963 ruim 16.000. Eigenlijk was de Vietnamoorlog toen al een feit. Ngo D.Diem was intussen meer een last voor Amerika geworden dan wat anders. Diem had een paranoide, dictatoriaal regime opgebouwd in Vietnam en legde het Boeddhisme in het overwegend Boeddhistische land sterk aan banden. In november 1963 stond Kennedy daarom toe dat Vietnamese generaals Diem afzetten en vermoordden. Drie weken later werd Kennedy zelf vermoord Kennedy kreeg ook te maken met een erfenis van zijn voorganger: plannen om een invasie te laten plegen op Cuba door anti-Castro-Cubanen onder leiding van onder andere de CIA. Bekend onder de naam '''Bay of Pigs Brigade. Maar Kennedy had de beloofde steun uit de lucht niet laten komen en het plan viel in duigen. De brigade werd gevangen genoemen en moest 20 jaar in de Cubaanse gevangenissen uitzitten. De moord van John.F.Kennedy ''' John.F.Kennedy was de vierde president die werd vermoord. Hij was met zijn 46 jaar oud de jongste president die ooit was vermoord. President Kennedy werd vermoord in Dallas, Texas, om 12:30 uur Central Standard Time op 22 november 1963, terwijl hij op een politieke reis naar Texas was. Hij kreeg een schot in de bovenrug en werd gedood met een laatste schot in het hoofd. Hij werd dood verklaard om 1:00 uur. Hij was vermoord door Lee Harvey Oswald. Lee Harvey Oswald was een voormalige Amerikaanse marinier die kort daarvoor was overgelopen naar de Sovjet-Unie. Oswald was aanvankelijk gearresteerd voor de schietpartij en tevens moord op politieagent J.D. Tippit, op straat in Dallas ongeveer 40 minuten nadat Kennedy werd doodgeschoten. Lee Oswald ontkende iets te maken te hebben met beide moorden. Twee dagen later werd Lee Oswald vermoord door een nachtclubeigenaar met de naam Jack Ruby. Dit voor het oog van TV Cameras die net bezig waren met het filmen van Lee Oswald. Ruby werd gearresteerd en stierf later in 1967 aan kanker. We weten niet de echte reden van de moord op Lee Harvey Osward. De vice-president Lyndon B. Johnson werd toen president. ''Na de moord van John.F.Kennedy'' '''Zijn familie: Zijn vrouw Jacqueline Kennedy. Haar standvastigheid en moed na de moord op haar man en de begrafenis hadden gezorgd voor veel bewondering voor haar over de hele wereld. Ze trouwde later met de Griekse scheepsmagnaat Aristoteles Onassis in 1968. Onasis stierf in 1975, zodat Jacqueline voor de tweede keer weduwe werd en deze keer op 46 jarige leeftijd. In totaal hadden Jacqueline Kennedy en John.F.Kennedy 4 kinderen. Een van hen was doodgeboren en de andere na 2 dagen van leven. Jacqueline stierf later in 1994. Ze was toen 64 jaar oud. Alleen 1 van de kinderen leeft nog nl.' '''Caroline Bouvier Kennedy. John Kennedy Jr. stierf in 1999 in een vliegtuigongelijk samen met zijn vrouw en schoonzus. Hij was toen 38 jaar oud. Caroline Bouvier Kennedy is een Amerikaanse schrijver en advocaat, filantroop en actief op het gebied van de burgerrechten. Tijdens de presidentverkiezingen van 2008 steunde Caroline Kennedy Barack Obama. Robert Kennedy was een broer van John F. Kennedy en tevens zijn adviseur die tijdens een campagnebijeenkomst voor het presidentschap in 1968 werd vermoord. ''Nog steeds wordt er vaak over John F. Kennedy geschreven. Toevallig op 18 April verscheen een artikel over Kennedy en de Bay of Pigs Brigade, in de krant Nobo. 19 april 2011